i_mrok_pochlonie_ziemiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rozdział XIII UWM
Gdy tylko wróciłem do grupy zaczęły się pytania: - Nic ci nie zrobił? Czemu tak po prostu puścił cię? - Spytał Norton. - Nie miał wyjścia. Ciągle myślał, że jestem małym smoczkiem podlegającym manipulacji. - Odparłem spokojnie, chociaż wewnątrz moja dusza krzyczała. - Coś się tam stało? - Zaciekawiła się Kayla. - Nie, czemu miałoby się coś stać? - Jesteś jakiś są spokojny. O czym rozmawialiście? - Nie chciała odpuścić smoczyca. - To nie jest ważne - Warknąłem i poszedłem w spokojniejsze miejsce. Nie rozumiałem ich. Chcę dać im pokój, a oni chcą znać najdrobniejsze szczegóły misji. Po co im to? Przecież to nie oni będą musieli z nim walczyć. Przecież to nie oni będą poniżani przez Toda. Po co im ta wiedza?! Usiadłem spoglądając w ocean. Był taki piękny. Taki dziki, bez ograniczeń, mógł robić co tylko zechce, a mimo to zawsze przetrwa. Siedziałem tak przez całą noc. Westchnąłem głęboko gdy usłyszałem są sobą kroki: - Nie możecie mi dać chwili spokoju? - Mogę, ale najpierw powiedz mi co się stało - Kayla usiadła przy mnie i popatrzyła mi w oczy - Rozumiem, że spotkania z takim ojcem są złe, lecz aż tak? - Tutaj nie chodzi tylko o przeszłość. On po prostu ciągle nią żyje tyle, że mną jakieś fałszywe wspomnienia i ciągle mnie obwinia. - Obwinia? O co? - Zaciekawiła się zielonooka. - To jedna z tych rzeczy o których wolałbym nie mówić. Drzewa mają uszy, a ta wiedza nie powinna być znana innym. - Czemu to jest taką wielką tajemnicą? - Ponieważ ta wiedza jest niebezpieczna. Nie mogę ryzykować waszego życia tylko po to by z kimś pogadać. - Pamiętaj, że jesteśmy z tobą i chętnie się dla ciebie poświęcimy. - Pewnie tak. - Mogę cię o coś zapytać? - Spytała nieśmiało, a ja kiwnąłem w odpowiedzi - Co czujesz gdy się zmieniasz? Boli cię coś? - Nie, to nie boli. Gdy się zmieniam czuję, że tak powinno być. Czuję spokój i lekkość. Trudno to opisać. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie ciepło, a ja odwdzięczyłem się jej tym samym. Nagle postawiłem wysoko uszy - Było jakieś zamieszanie w obozie. Nie patrząc na Kaylę pobiegłem tam i zobaczyłem jak kilku strażników gada z moją drużyną. Poszedłem tam, a kilku z nich od razu mnie otoczyło: - Czego od nas chcecie? - Warknąłem. - Tod cię wzywa, radzę nie opierać się, bo to może być zabójcze dla twoich przyjaciół. - W zasadzie to nie jest was tak dużo, a moi przyjaciele są doskonale wytrenowani. - W to nie wątpię, lecz może tego nie widzisz, ale jest nas trzy razy więcej. Po prostu umiemy się chować. - Ależ ja was widzę - Odpowiedziałem z drwiącym uśmiechem - Policzyłem was wszystkich i nadal MY byśmy wygrali. - Nie opieraj się Tenebrisie, może i wygracie, lecz na pewno kogoś stracicie. - Wiem o tym i dlatego pójdę z tobą. Kto powiedział, że będę stawiał opór? - Popatrzyłem na Kayli - Obejmij na razie dowodzenie. Nie wiem kiedy wrócę, lecz sądzę, że nic mi nie grozi. - Ale nie jesteś pewny. Nie idź, przecież damy sobie z nimi radę. - Wiem o tym i wiem też, że nikt z nas by nie ucierpiał. Tod się wścieknie jeżeli to zrobimy. Bądźcie jak coś gotowi do walki - Popatrzyłem z politowaniem na strażników - Lecimy, czy musicie złapać tchu? - Bądź cicho Tenebie! Nie pozwalaj sobie na są dużo. - Kto ci pozwolił nazywać mnie Tenebem? - Warknąłem głośno. - Nie pozwolił, a nakazał. Chyba sam wiesz kto i czemu dziecinko. Zaatakowałem szybko jak wąż. Stanąłem nad nim przyciskając przednie łapy do jego gardła. Kątem oka zobaczyłem jak inni szykują się do ataku: - Nie! - Rozkazałem stanowczo, a wszyscy się mnie posłuchali. Maximus kiedyś mi mówił, że gdy już wczuję się w rolę następcy to każdy posłucha się mnie. Chyba to zaczęło działać. Pochyliłem głowę i powiedziałem - Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie więcej takich sytuacji w drodze do wodza. Może tego jeszcze się nie domyśliłeś, ale ja sam mógłbym zabić połowę twojej straży. Zrozumiano? - Flegmatycznie pokiwał głową - Pytam, czy zrozumiano?! - Tak - Tak i co? - Tak panie, zrozumiałem - No to co, lecimy? Chwilę potem stałem na jakiejś polanie. Było tam wiele skutych smoków - Zapewne jakiś zdrajców. Na szczęście wśród nich nie było wśród nich Maximusa. Po środku stał uśmiechnięty Tod. Skinął głową i zaraz przy mnie pojawiło się wielu strażników. Rzucili się na mnie i przygnietli do ziemi. Nie mogłem się poruszyć, więc strzeliłem plazmą. Kilku strażników padło, a Tod krzyknął: - Trzymajcie mu pysk! Położyli dwie łapy na moim pysku tak, że nie mogłem go otworzyć. Miał mnie. Nie mogłem już się wyrwać. Nie wiedziałem po co on mnie tu przyprowadził: - Pewnie zastanawiasz się co ty tutaj robisz - Warknąłem głucho te słowa - Nie, nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. Chcę żebyś przestał płakać widząc jak krzywdzeni są inni. Jesteś pod tym względem slaby. Nie umiesz znieść czyjegoś bólu. Mam na to sposób. Oto próba pierwsza. Przyprowadzić ją! Na polanę weszła otoczona z kilku stron smoczyca. Miała wyciągnięte kły i dzikie spojrzenie niebieskich oczu które były zdziwione gdy zobaczyły mnie: - Witaj Star, pięknie dziś wyglądasz. - Fortis nie puści tego płazem Todzie! Wkroczyłeś na naszą wyspę jak jakiś pan całej ziemi. - Ja jestem władcą tego wszystkiego! Nikt nie jest lepszy ode mnie! - Bywają lepsi ojcowie. Jak możesz nienawidzić tak własnego syna?! - Jak mogłaś rozdzielić się z własnymi dziećmi skoro jesteś taką wzorową matką? - Ufam im, Lulius i Noctis zajmą się Spes. - Gdzie oni są?! - Nigdy ci nie powiem! Mój syn zostanie władcą czy tego chcesz czy nie! - Jesteś znana ze swej mądrości o królowo Star, a nie pomyślałaś, że Noctis nie będzie już miał czym rządzić? - Nie pomyślałam, bo tak nigdy się nie stanie. Zmieniłeś się Todzie. - Ja się nie zmieniłem! Kto ci takich bzdur naopowiadał?! - Wykrzyknął wściekły Tod. - Ja sama to zauważyłam! Widziałam się przed waszym ślubem z Reginą. Mówiła, że jesteś jednym z najspokojniejszych smoków na świecie. Popatrz na siebie! Przez jedną zdradę nie ufasz nikomu! Zawiodłeś ją i zawiodłeś swojego ojca. Ty nigdy nim nie będziesz! - Ja jestem o tysiąc razy lepszy od niego! - Skierował wściekle oczy ku mnie - Wiesz co to za lekcja? Masz nauczyć się nie reagować na czyjąś krew. Nie ważne czy to krnąbrna królowa, czy małe, bezbronne dziecko. Nie możesz płakać gdy ktoś umiera. Nawet jeśli to taka piękna królowa. Po tych słowach wgryzł się jej w gardło. Z szyi trysnęła szkarłatna krew. Zamknąłem o oczy marząc, że to jest po prostu zły sen: - Jesteś dla słaby - Z warg ściekała mu krew - Zamykasz oczy, bo nie możesz znieść widoku śmierci. Gdy sam zabijasz nie patrzysz, więc jesteś bezduszny. Zabijając jesteś silny. - Nie, nie jestem tobą. - Jesteś po prostu tego nie chcesz dopuścić do swojego umysłu. Im więcej smoków zabijesz tym twoja siłą wzrasta. - Nie możesz zostawić mnie w spokoju?! - Kiedyś zginę, a wtedy tron musi przejąć ktoś bezduszny. Tylko tak ta wyspa może przetrwać. - Smoki potrzebują zrozumienia, a nie dyscypliny. - Mylisz się Tenebie! Pamiętaj kim jesteś! Po tych słowach wgryzł się w gardło kolejnemu smokowi. Znowu zamknąłem oczy. Nie umiem zliczyć ile razy Tod zabił w tamten dzień. Zaczął rano, a skończył gdy słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Nigdy nie zapomnę tego dnia. Mój ojciec zabił tylu niewinnych z mojego powodu. Niestety udało mu się. Gdy zabił ostatniego smoka patrzyłem tylko na to obojętnie. Moja dusza już nie krzyczała. Moja dusza? Nie mam już jej. Nie mogła przetrwać tylu śmierci. Jestem potworem. Mój własny ojciec zmienił mnie w bezdusznego i bezwzględnego potwora! Wracałem do drużyny na piechotę. Nie miałem siły latać. Czułem się pusty. Przegrałem. Już nie uda mi się wygrać z Todem nawet jeśli to zabiję to na tronie zasiądzie kolejny potwór. Co za różnica czy to będzie on czy ja. Pogrążony w rozmyślaniach szedłem powoli. Jedna łapa, druga łapa, trzecia łapa, czwarta łapa i tak w kółko. Gdzie jestem? W lewo ciemność, po prawej jeszcze ciemniej, na wprost nic nie widać tak samo jak za mną. Zgubiłem się, może to i lepiej. Nie umiem tak pokazać się przyjaciołom. Chyba nie mogę. Może jednak powinienem się z nimi spotkać. Wiem, przecież mam echolokację. Otworzyłem pysk i... Nie dam rady. Jestem zbyt znużony. Może i wyglądam na zdrowego, lecz w środku powoli umierałem. Jak można zobaczyć tyle śmierci? Tyle bólu. Tyle przelanej krwi niewinnych smoków, a mimo to nadal żyję. Moje serce nadal bije. Ono nadal pompuje krew, tylko po co? Po to bym żył w tym cierpieniu? Nie chcę tak żyć. Wyczerpany padłem na ziemię. Nie wiem jak długo leżałam zanim ktoś przy mnie wylądował: - Tenebie, co on ci zrobił? - Zaniepokojony głos Kayli wyrwał mnie z zadumy. - Ja już nie mogę Kaylo, to potwór, a nie smok. - Co się stało? - Ja po prostu nie mogę powiedzieć. To jest zbyt ciężkie. - Dam radę, nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze. - Wiem, że dałabyś radę, ale sądzę, że nikt nigdy się nie dowie o tym co tam się stało. - No dobrze - Odpowiedziała niepewnie - Może wrócimy do obozu - Zatrzymałem ją gdy rozkładała skrzydła. - Nie dam rady latać, przejdźmy się. Jak się okazało byłem dalej obozu niż myślałem. Przez cały czas szliśmy w milczeniu które trwało aż doszliśmy do celu. Od razu zaczęły się pytania, lecz ja po prostu odszedłem nic nie mówiąc, a Kayla szła za mną niczym cień: - Oni zasługują na to byś im powiedział. - To jest mój krzyż, nie wasz. - Jesteś uparty - Zielonooka pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą - Czemu tak naprawdę nie chcesz powiedzieć? - Tod ukarze wszystkich na których mi zależy jeśli zacznę wszystko mówić. - Położyłem się na krańcu klifu patrząc w ocean. - Ta wiedza jest niebezpieczna. - No to mam inną prośbę. - Kayla położyła się przy mnie. - Nic ci nie powiem. - Nie o to mi chodzi. Chcę żebyś mi zaśpiewał. - Co?! - Spojrzałem na nią zaskoczony. - Chcę żebyś mi zaśpiewał - Powtórzyła takim tonem jakby pytała mnie i pogodę. - Nie umiem śpiewać. - Nie mogłem zrobić czegoś innego niż po prostu sprzeciwić się. - Nie zaśpiewam ci. Nie ma mowy. - Nie bądź taki. Zrób to dla mnie. - Nawet nie wiem co miałbym zaśpiewać. - Coś co nie będzie brzmiało radośnie. Coś pełnego zadumy. Nie musi być długie. - Nie znam żadnych piosenek. - Westchnąłem cicho widząc jej minę. - No dobra, ale to jest bardzo krótkie: Home is behind the world ahead. And there are many paths to tread. Through shadow to the edge of night, Until the stars are all alight... Mist and shadow, Cloud and shade, All shall fade... All shall fade... Potem leżeliśmy długo nic nie mówiąc. Oboje myśleliśmy o bitwie która już jutro się rozegra. Kategoria:Urodzony w mroku